Mermaid Mythology Wikia
Welcome to the Mermaid Mythology Wikia. Hey everyone, do you love mermaids? Want to know about them? And want to be an expert on mermaids? This wikia is the place! Gather everything you know about mermaids here on the wikia! So what are you waiting for? HAVE FUN EDITTING!!! Mermaids. A Mermaid is a beautiful woman that is half human and half fish. Mermaids have been talked about throughout history. Stories of Mermaids were talked about in the Ancient World and in the Dark Ages. In most sightings a Mermaid would be seen sitting on the beach geting a tan or was seen on a rock with a miror in one hand and a comb in the other hand and she'd be coming their hair. Sometimes someone would walk up to a Mermaid and she would sometimes be afraid and then jump back into the water. Encounter reports also say that a Mermaid will save you from drowning. Diet. We know some of their diet is close to humans. Mermaids eat fish, lopster and toona fist. But they also eat things we can't eat. A Mermaid would never cannibalize a human. Mermaid history. The full history of merfolk is for now unknown. Their history has been lost to us for thousands of years. We've yet to find evidence that tells us their full history. Their origins are also unknown. There are theories about their origins. Are mer-people from Atlantis or are they from the Hollow Earth?? We don't know yet. We know that there are Alien Libraries that are hiden underground at certain places. Some of these hiden libraries have the books that tell the history of mer-people and their origins. The Dark Ages and the Ancient World. Woman in the Dark Ages and in the Ancient World would go swiming or deep diving in the waters of the beaches near town. They would rest on the beach or on rocks. They would be seen as a group resting on the rocks. Sometimes they were naked. People would call them Mermaids. But they knew they were not Mermaids. This is where we get the stories of Mermaids making storms, Mermaids drowning people and of Mermaids making fisher men crash their ships into rocks. People even called fish Mermaids. Powers and abilities. Mermaids have the power of bio-lamination and echolocation. They can here great in water and on land. They can here you from 30 feet away. They can see great in daytime and at night. They have the power of telekinesis and they can shape-shift their tail into legs. Mermaids also have a spiritual ki-energy power. Sightings these days. Mermaid sightings and encounters are rare these days. They are seen at certain places and at certain times. Mermaids are seen in the waters of Florida and Bermuda. Mermaids are seen in the Atlantic Ocean, the Pacific Ocean and in the North Atlantic near Iceland. Titanic survivors in the life boats had seen Mermaids swiming in the water next to them. The Mermaids swam next to the boats and were glowing a green or yellow color in the water. The mermaids then showed their arms or faces to a survivor. The Mermaids then handed the survivers in the boats a survivor or they pushed the survivor into a boat. The Mermaids then swam away. Mermaids have been seen swiming in the waters of Israel Yam. One eyewitness did have an encounter with a Mermaid. It was at night and he was standing in the water. He didn't see her. He felt her. She grabed his legs and pulled them apart and then she swam threw them and was gone. Him: Do you know what it feels like to be toutched like that?? It's like from Heaven. King Poseidon. King Poseidon the Greek God is the King of the Oceans and was the founder and first king of Atlantis. King Poseidon was said to have the power to turn into a Merman. Trivia. Latest activity. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse